


i stole your jumper (but only because it smells like you)

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, fluff? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: henry wakes up to find amanda isn't there and her heart sinks.
Relationships: Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling
Kudos: 10





	i stole your jumper (but only because it smells like you)

Henry woke up early usually, but whenever Amanda was by her side she tended to sleep in. Yet today, she rolled over to say good morning to Amanda, only to be faced with the still-warm but empty side of their bed. 

She sat up, the sunlight filtering though their bedroom windows causing her to put her hands over her eyes. If Amanda were there, she'd pull Henry back into bed and pull the covers over them, claiming the sunlight was far too harsh. 

But she wasn't there. 

Her first thought was that Amanda was upset with her and had gone back to her own room. Then memories of Verity started flooding back, her smile, her eyes, her hair, how she fell. 

And then the door swung open, and there was a tut of irritation and then the curtains drew back, shutting the sunlight out of the room. "Henry? I know you're awake, you don't usually stay asleep for long after I get out of bed."

Amanda rounded the corner with two sweet, steaming cups of coffee and a massive jumper on, of which she had rolled the sleeves back multiple times, and it went down to her knees. She smiled and walked over to Henry, who must've seemed rather disorientated, and kissed her on the forehead, setting the cups of coffee down. 

"Oh, come on. Why the frown?" she asked, getting into bed and sitting up, handing Henry's cup of coffee to her before taking her own and sipping at it, blowing at the steam. 

"Thought you were gone." Henry said finally, sipping at her bitter, dark coffee. 

"Gone, where?"

"Dead gone. Gone and you weren't coming back." she muttered, realising how childish she sounded. She decided to look at the swirling patterns in her coffee instead. Amanda frowned, and Henry hated when she did that. She deserved to be happy, and she didn't look that way if she was frowning. 

"I'll never leave you, Henry. Promise." she said, her hand finding Henry's in the tangle of emotions between them.

She nodded, and she swallowed hard, not quite knowing what to say. 

"I'll never leave you either." she smiled weakly, and she set her mug down to cling to Amanda like a child. "Are you wearing my jumper?" she muttered absent-mindedly, cursing her brain mentally for not being able to stay on track in any way whatsoever.

"I am. It smells like you, like lavender and honeysuckle. And plus, it's comfy."

Henry grinned. "I still want it back."

Amanda smiled. "You're never getting it back, love."

"It looks better on you anyways, admittedly." Henry muttered, and Amanda kissed her softly. Amanda took her coffee very sweet, and as a result, her lips usually tasted like whipped cream and sugar whenever she'd had coffee. 

She checked her watch. "At least 3 hours before we're due to be anywhere. Why don't we dig out some of my vinyls and see how badly we can dance to them?"

Amanda laughed. "I like the sound of that."


End file.
